poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deadly Six
zavok_of_the_deadly_six_render__legacy_render__by_nibroc_rock-daq501d.png|Zavok zazz_of_the_deadly_six_render__legacy_render__by_nibroc_rock-dbehvl7.png|Zazz zeena_of_the_deadly_six_render__legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbemh5n.png|Zeena zik_of_the_deadly_six_render__legacy_render__by_nibroc_rock-dbemgmg.png|Zik zomom_of_the_deadly_six_render__legacy_render__by_nibroc_rock-dbehwd9.png|Zomom zor_of_the_deadly_six_render__legacy_render__by_nibroc_rock-dbeqwdm.png|Zor The Deadly Six is a villainous group of six Zeti[1] that is set to appear in the upcoming game Sonic Lost World. In Sonic Lost World, Doctor Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, thanks to Sonic's recklessness, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Eggman is forced to team up with Sonic in order to stop them for good, But Now, The Deadly Six are now Apprentice's to Master Xehanort Cast *'Zavok' is the leader of the Deadly Six, and the member behind the destruction of the world and the depletion of Sonic. He's got his eye on one thing, and that's world domination. Strong, clever, merciless and cruel, he possesses great fighting abilities. He is also the former apprentice of Master Zik. *'Zazz' is one of the members of the Deadly Six in plans for the destruction of the world. He is the more short-tempered and hot-headed member of the six. He's nasty, ruthless, and crazily unpredictable. He loves to fight, and enjoys it more than eating three meals a day. *'Zeena' is a member of the Deadly Six and the only female member. She is feeisty, cruel, cold-hearted, and is likely to complete a task when given one, though she has a terrifying temper that she is not shy about showing. She likes to look after herself and she’s not very likely to look after anyone else. *'Master Zik' is the founder of the Deadly Six and as well the oldest member of the group. He is wise and normally taking it easy in his semi-retirement. However, he is a fighting genius, having been Zavok's teacher, allowing him to with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. He was once called the "strongest warrior". *'Zomom' is a member of the Deadly Six and the largest member of the six. He is a gluttonous Zeti who has strange powers, and will eat everything in sight. He's dull-witted and slow, but makes up for it with bone-crushing strength. *'Zor' is a member of the Deadly Six. He's one with the shadows, both physically and mentally. He's the spy of the group, and carries a blue rose with him at all times. He's mean, moody, pessimistic, and nothing can amuse him. He utilizes powers so dark and forbidding, even the others would never use them. Trivia * Gallery vector_icon_zavok_by_nibroc_rock-da8euis.png vector_icon_zazz_by_nibroc_rock-da8euka.png vector_icon_zeena_by_nibroc_rock-da8eum8.png vector_icon_zik_by_nibroc_rock-da8eup8.png vector_icon_zonom_by_nibroc_rock-da8euxc.png vector_icon_zor_by_nibroc_rock-da8eune.png virtual_reality__zavok_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbv1d5s.png|Zavok (Virtual Reality) Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Apprentices Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Groups Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Videogame Characters Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Brutes Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains